My one and only
by Hana Dawn
Summary: La gran batalla ha terminado. La despedida ya fue. ¿Y qué queda dentro del pecho de ella, sabiendo que no podrá sacarlo nunca? Entendía que iba a pasar, pero no podía evitarlo. Y tampoco no podía darse el lujo de lamentarse. Por ella. MinaYaten. Oneshot.


**My one and only**

_a.k.a Mi persona más preciada_

De **Hana Dawn**

Para **Katabrecteri**. ¿Un regalo de cumpleaños tan atrasado como este? Jamás xD! Ojalá te haga sentir mejor, dear. (L)!

* * *

Algo dentro de ella se fue con el sol de esa tarde, el cual, unas horas atrás, no creyó viviría para ver…

Tampoco creyó que viviría para verlos irse.

¿"Vuelvan a vernos cuando quieran"? ¿Qué clase de mentira había sido esa?

Fue lo primero que se le cruzó a la lengua. Ni siquiera se había tranquilizado a ella misma.

Con sus sonrisas esfumándose frente a ellas, su corazón se detuvo por un instante.

Y sabía que iba a pasar así.

Pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

Dejó que su corazón sufra todo lo que tenía que sufrir en ese instante, que se partiera en cuantos pedazos sintiese que fuera necesario, que llorara lo que tenía que lamentar. Pero sólo en ese instante.

No podía darse el lujo de doler más.

El instante pasó y le ordenó a su corazón volver al compás. Realizó que todos se habían quedado pegados mirando al cielo, viendo sus haces de luz desaparecer en el cielo anaranjado, y se dio razón silenciosamente: Si ella seguía en el mismo camino, nadie podría levantarlos y empujarlos a seguir con su vida.

Así que sonrió, dijo algo en voz muy alta para llamar su atención, y obligó a Rei a que le respondiera lo que dijo. No recuerda qué fue, no tiene la menor importancia. El objetivo era sacarlos de su cabeza y moverlos hacia delante.

Hacía bromas para aliviarse y aliviar al resto. La partida era difícil para todos. Molestaba a Serena un poco y zarandeaba a las muchachas para sacarlas de sus pensamientos. Lita la ayudaba a ratos, Ami intentaba no poner cara de preocupada, Rei hablaba de cosas ligeras. Parecía funcionar.

Aunque todas sabían que no se podían sacar de la cabeza a esas cuatro. Ni podrían hacerlo en mucho tiempo.

Y ver a Serena abrazada de Darien camino a casa lo hacía aún peor, a pesar de no ser intencional. Pues sólo le recordaba la ausencia que ahora a ella la rodeaba como una cortina de teatro caída sin gracia, desgastada por el uso, desteñida por el tiempo.

Pero sabía que, en su posición, no podía hacer nada más que guardarlo y depositarlo bajo llave en un lugar muy recóndito, guardar su voz que chillaba por cantar para desahogarse, y mostrar una cara de felicidad.

Durante el camino a casa, sin embargo, cuando todo el grupo se desintegró, cada uno por su lado, huyendo a sus hogares para encerrarse en esa sensación de seguridad infinita, sintió que ese instante de lamento definitivamente no había sido suficiente. Cada paso se le hacía más pesado, cada respiración más entrecortada, cada parpadeo más difícil.

Esa noche, volvió a permitirle a su corazón llorar antes de que estallara.

La partida de los Starlight la carcomía más de lo que había imaginado posible.

Sus lágrimas bañaron su almohada hasta que era incómodo tocarla con la cara.

Cuando los pájaros comenzaron a cantar y lentamente el oscuro cielo se fue iluminando, su reloj pudo confirmarle que el mundo seguía a pesar del dolor que sentía, y que no iba a esperarla. Y supo que eso era lo correcto.

Se levantó y sacó su segundo uniforme, ya que había pasado la noche con el primero puesto. Se bañó, cepilló el pelo y se quedó sentada frente a su tocador, mirando su reflejo fijamente en el simple espejo, ya gastado de tanta verla.

Se acomodó el moño. Se delineó los ojos.

Estaba bellísima.

Bajó un poco la cabeza.

Se quedó así unos momentos, suspiró, y volvió a mirarse, decidida. Se levantó, cogió su bolso, y partió a la secundaria, donde se juntaría con las demás.

Donde sería un día más.

Donde serían muchos días más.

Y pasaron esos días. Y las semanas, también.

Hasta que dejó de anotar su ausencia en el calendario.

Su sonrisa ya era natural, y hasta sincera.

Pero las demás notaban aún algo extraño en ella.

Y era que Mina no había flitreado con nadie después de la partida de los Starlight.

Ella sabía que hablaban de eso. No era necesario voltear a mirarlas cuando la miraban escondidas tras la ventana.

Pero no podía negarlo. Efectivamente, no había vuelto a coquetear, ni siquiera una miradita. Sabía que eso les preocupaba, pero...

Pero había tomado una decisión. Y esta incluía dejar de fingir la posibilidad de una vida normal, o siquiera de una pareja.

En parte, porque sabía que aquel indicado, el único, el de su vida, se había marchado esa tarde anaranjada, para no volver.

Le dolía pensar en su nombre.

No sólo era un hombre interesante, talentoso, y extremadamente atractivo, sino también a la vez era una mujer – y no cualquier mujer, pero una Sailor Scout fuerte y valerosa, de voluntad de acero, que dio su vida por su princesa, hasta el punto de abandonar su galaxia y salir en su busca, arriesgándolo todo.

En parte, porque sabía que no sacaba nada esperando a que volviera. Porque sabía que no habría otro para ella y no podría haber.

Ella había sacrificado su vida por él. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de todo esto. Y a la vez, que nunca podría estar con él.

Él mismo se lo había dicho en cierta ocasión.

- Tú ya tienes a alguien a quien has dedicado tu vida.

Y ella le respondió, sin arrepentimiento ni duda.

- Sí. Le he dado mi vida… a mi persona más preciada.

Y sabe que sigue siendo así. Y será así por siempre.

Se lo dejó claro, de una vez y sin titubeos, ¿a quién le has entregado tu vida? ¿Quién es verdaderamente el amor de tu vida? Y esa era la princesa. Su princesa.

_Mi más preciada es ella, tiene que ser ella. Estoy de acuerdo con eso – de hecho, quiero que sea de esa manera; La amo, y le he dado y seguiré dando mi vida por ella y a ella. Como la líder, tengo que dar el ejemplo. _

… _Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que no seré capaz de amar a nadie como lo amé a él. Porque no me dejaré amar a nadie así otra vez. _

_Porque no puedo._

_Porque no habrá nunca nadie como él._

_Porque tengo que proteger aquello que es lo más preciado que está AQUÍ conmigo, con nosotros._

_Mi único y verdadero amor... Por más cursi que suene… Es Serena Tsukino. _

Eso se repetía cada día al despertar. Al tener que encontrar una razón para levantarse de la cama después de soñar con él.

Y funcionaba, pues era todo verdad.

A pesar de que Artemis también estuviera preocupado de ella, no podía ni iba a hacer más que repetirle que se tranquilizara y que todo estaba bien. Y que si no estaba bien ese día, lo estaría pronto. Que se concentrara en Luna, en la vigilia del centro bajo la tienda de videojuegos.

Aunque a veces eso no fuera del todo verdad.

Aún así, todos los días salía de su casa con una sonrisa en la cara, dejando que sólo por un instante, en las mañanas, donde la realidad y el sueño no tienen límites claros, cuando el sol pega por su ventana, haciendo de su cuarto un pequeño horno, contendiendo todos sus dolores, y esperándola para su vuelta a casa, esperando a ese instante donde se permite sufrir, ahogada en ese calor simulado que no hace más que recordarle lo que nunca pudo realmente tener, en esa nube de melancolía que la sofocaba en un placer culpable, donde podía realmente _sentirlo_ _todo_...

Sin que nadie supiera.

Sin que tuviera que admitirlo.

Pues ese instante equivalía a la sonrisa de todo un día.

Una sonrisa que significaba mucho para su verdadero y único amor.

- ¡Buenos días, Serena!

- ¡Muy buenos días, Mina!

* * *

Notas: Segundo intento de SM fic. Para animar a mi amiwi Katabrecteri.

… No es el mejor picker-uper de la vida, lo sé. De hecho, es bien fuerte. Pero quería retratar el gran sentido del deber de esta muchas veces mal entendida Sailor, aparte que sé que la amas y que te sientes hipermegaidentificada... No sé.

Si te gusta, cumplí con mi cometido.

Y… eso c: Muchas gracias por leer. Se aceptan (y piden lol) reviews.

Hasta pronto :D

PD: Sí, tu dibujo va, pero lueguito xD! Quiero que quede bacanoso.


End file.
